particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs
The Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs (PRT), also known as the Revolutionary Workers' Party, is a revolutionary communist party based around the principles of nationalism, Marxism and Juche: self-reliance. Stemming from a grassroots movement of trade unionists, ex-soldiers, intellectuals and labourers, the PRT promotes the idea of a prosperous communist state which will protect the working people from class traitors within Kanjor, and enemies across the seas. Party Structure The PRT is split into regional divisions, each with their own elected Regional Director. The Regional Directors are answerable to the First Secretary of the Regions, who is a member of the Politburo. The Politburo acts as the National Executive of the party, and is composed of the Party Chairman, the General Secretary, the Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau and the First Secretary of the Regions. The Politburo is elected at every Party Conference, which takes place every five years. The first official Party Conference took place in 2726. A Congress is called immediately if one of the Politburo retires, dies or is incapicitated in some way. The Party Chairman is the most powerful position in the party, and chairs the meetings of the Politburo. The General Secretary serves the Politburo, and decides which issues gain the most attention. They are the second-in-command to the Party Chairman. The First Secretary of the Regions heads the regional parties, and monitors the performance of the Regional Directors. They establish a link between the Politburo and the regional parties. They are the third most senior figure in the party. The Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau heads the party campaigns, and is in charge of electioneering. They are also responsible for the party's defence wing. They are the fourth most senior party figure. The Standing Committee is made up of representatives appointed by the Politburo, and act as the party's Front Bench. The members of the Standing Committee have usually served in some role of importance within the party, possess some technical knowledge or represent one of the party's outside organisations, such as the trade unions. Party Leaders Olivier Betrand Birthplace: Famiens, Tondola Party Wing: Juche Party Position(s): Party Chairman Fiscal: Hardline Social: Moderate Profession: Lecturer Ideology: Juche A former lecturer on communism, Betrand became enamoured of revolutionary communism, and particularly the idea of Juche, the self-reliant communist state. Fusing the ideas of nationalism and Marxism, Betrand, a charismatic figure, became active in uniting disaffected groups in society and turning them towards Juche. Seen as a fire-brand by the establishment, and a populist politician, Betrand is known to be wrathful and severe, as well as inspiring. He has been known to sit ill at ease with liberals amongst his party. Betrand holds the most powerful position within the party, as Party Chairman, making him the de facto Party Leader, and most powerful figure within the party. His power mostly stems from the ex-military, trade unions and conservative intellectuals. Eleanor Souvellent Birthplace: Atyr, Sovalt Party Wing: Reformist Party Position(s): General Secretary Fiscal: Moderate Social: Liberal Profession: Journalist Ideology: Libertarian Communism Formerly a respected journalist before she became embroiled in a financial scandal, Souvellent return to public life as an ardent campaign for women's rights and working class people. Although not a natural communist, from a middle class background, Souvellent allied herself with Betrand's new movement, and became the liberal, urbane face of the party. Although on a personal level Betrand and Souvellent disagree, they put aside their differences for the good of the party. Souvellent is the PRT's presidential candidate, and holds the rank of General Secretary of the Party, second only to Betrand. Her support comes mostly from the liberal wing of the party, and is very popular with women members. She is treated with some distrust by party members, due to her middle-class background, and reformist approach. In 2733, Souvellent accepted the post of Finance Minister in a Union-led government, resulting in calls for her expulsion from the party. Nicolas Renoir Birthplace: Voubaix, Zanyal Party Wing: Juche Party Position(s): First Secretary of the Regions, Standing Committee Member for Finance Fiscal: Hardline Social: Liberal Profession: Economist Ideology: Juche Marxist economist and alderman of the party, Renoir is seen as the leader of the intellectual wing of the party. Respected by both Betrand and Souvellent, he is seen as a moderate in comparison to Betrand, but also espouses the ideas of Juche. He is sometimes referred to as the kingmaker within the party. Renoir holds the position of First Secretary of the Regions, placing him in control of the regional parties, and ranking him third in the party's hierarchy. Jacques Fouillant Birthplace: La Gochelle, Yewao Party Wing: Juche Party Position(s): Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau, Standing Committee Member for Defence Fiscal: Hardline Social: Hardline Profession: Military Officer Ideology: Juche A former soldier dissatisfied with the Monarchy and the capitalist society, Fouillant joined the PRT as one of its most vocal supporters, and most bitter towards the opposition. A die-hard advocate of Juche, Fouillant believes in a powerful, glorious military and distrusts other nations meddling in Kanjor's affairs. He does not tolerate liberals within the party. Fouillant holds the position of Chairman of the PDB, the fourth most senior position within the party. He firmly supports Party Chairman Olivier Betrand, but often scolds him for not pushing far enough. He is known to have personal disagreements with General Secretary Eleanor Souvellent regularly, and was rumoured to have urged his supporters within the party to vote against her in the Party Congress for the role of General Secretary. Other Key Figures Eva Trieste Birthplace: Belfort, Tondola Party Wing: Reformist Party Position(s): Youth Leader, Standing Committee Member for Health Fiscal: Moderate Social: Liberal Profession: Teacher Ideology: Democratic Socialism Formerly a teacher and the PRT's Youth Leader, Trieste is the youngest member in the party's Standing Committee. A Reformist and liberal within the party, Trieste advocates a gradualist approach, prioritising better conditions for urban workers, particularly in Health. She has also criticised the party's position on the abolition of democracy. Trieste ran for the position of First Secretary of the Regions in the 1st Party Congress, but was unsuccessful. She is a staunch ally of General Secretary, Eleanor Souvellent. Yannick Thomas Birthplace: Talenfort, Tondola Party Wing: Reformist Party Position(s): Standing Committee Member for Internal Affairs, Representative of 'Action' Trade Union Fiscal: Moderate Social: Hardline Profession: Trade Unionist Ideology: Market Socialism A member of 'Action' Trade Union, one of the PRT's affiliated outside organisations, Thomas was one of two trade unionists guaranteed a place in the party's Standing Committee by the party's constitution. Thomas is known to support a more liberalised market economy, allowing for greater negotiation between workers and employers. He is known to see the creation of a large state as less important than creating a worker's state. Thomas stood for Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau in the 1st Party Congress, but was unsuccessful. Manifesto Excerpts CENTRALIZATION: a strong, central government and a powerful executive. CIVIL RIGHTS: Limited civil rights; the will of the majority is more important than the minority. ECOLOGY: Communal ecological exploits, that benefit the peasants and the rural proletariats. FOREIGN RELATIONS: Independence in foreign affairs; only the State can be relied upon, no allies or enemies. GOVERNMENT RESPONSIBILITIES: The government and the State are everything, and everything is born from it. The government is as responsible as its citizens are to it. MARKET: Self-reliance, autarky, a regulated market in the hands of the State. MILITARY: A powerful military elite, that uphold the Party and underpin the power of the State. MORALITY: Morals go hand in hand with the improvement of the people and the public will. RELIGION: Religion must never interfere with the guidance provided by the State. Juche The Juche Idea (also Juche Sasang) is the official state ideology of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs. It is usually translated as "independent stand" and the "spirit of self-reliance". According to Olivier Betrand's primary text,On the Juche Idea, the application of Juche in state policy entails the following: "The people must have independence in thought and politics, economic self-sufficiency, and self-reliance in defense. ''Policy must reflect the will and aspirations of the masses and employ them fully in revolution and construction. Methods of revolution and construction must be suitable to the situation of the country. The most important work of revolution and construction is molding people ideologically as communists and mobilizing them to constructive action." Politburo Membership Internal Party Elections '1st Party Congress (2726)' Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (98.8%) (0%) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (68.8%) (0%) - Riccardo Blionche (24.6%) (0%) - Aila Reime (6.6%) (0%) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (82.3%) (0%) - Eva Trieste (17.7%) (0%) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (71.8%) (0%) - Yannick Thomas (28.2%) (0%) _________________________________________________________________ '2nd Party Congress (2731)' Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (99.1%) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (54.6%) - Fanch Triomphe (45.4%) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (88.3%) - Eva Trieste (11.7%) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (69.4%) - Francois Deran (30.6%) _________________________________________________________________ '3rd Party Congress (2736)' Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (98.1%) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (66.3%) - Fanch Triomphe (33.7%) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (98.9%) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (57.1%) - Eva Trieste (42.9%)